battlefrontiifandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Gaming Rebellion
Synopsis Freedom Gaming Rebellion, or otherwise known as FGR, was a Conquest clan founded by Stalker. During a brief time, FGRs infamous actions were aiding the Sith Academy RPG in their blood-bathed war with Sith Empire and Syniclus. Eventually, as time transpired, FGR faded into nothingness with an inactive community following the crushing end of Crushers term as Chief-Commander. Factions Upon recruitment into FGR, you are given the opportunity to choose a faction to specialize in. These factions are the Air Force, Guerrilla, or Marines. Air Force The Air Force is in correlation with aircraft flight and Space Assault game mode. The Air Force as well gains access to usage of Remote Rockets, an unlock upon striking 4 rockets at a vehicles critical hit-point. Other unique uses are the ability to pilot bombing aircraft, as well fighter aircraft. Guerrilla The Guerrilla are mesh, or covert OPS training - generally taking to cover away from action. Generally, Guerrilla units will be utilizing snipers from far-to-reach distances with precise accuracy. Guerrilla are more-so a land combat faction, however can take to Space Assault game mode to invade enemy capital ships alongside the Marines. Marines The Marines are the general soldiers on the battlefield that combat the enemy. The Marines has access to tanks and land-based vehicles as well special classes to confront enemies on open turf combat. Marines are more-so a land combat faction, however can take to Space Assault game mode to invade enemy capital ships alongside the Guerrilla. Training Scenarios FGR heavily emphasizes training as a way to stay alert and up-to-date with the functions of game-play as well certain formats to utilize when in combat. This therefore improves the efficiency of the FGR combat force. Awareness Awareness with ones current position on the map, as well their surroundings can greatly impact the outcome of your decisions. Strolling across the map and taking up strategic defensive positions is routine for an FGR exercise to recalibrate the members knowledge of where to be in certain scenarios. This is also necessary for the protection of Remote Rocket operators and snipers who can become susceptible to attack from behind. Secrecy FGR, unlike a majority of clans, kept to itself and didn't relay any information to the public as any normal military agency would. This complicated FGRs enemies as they couldn't infiltrate nor depict the war plans of FGR - even so, new members were granted limited access and were not allowed viewing the war room or any intel. This ideal has been adopted into this generation of gaming clans, such as Sith Empire. Alliance with Sith Academy RPG FGR was not known for their alliances as they generally opposed a majority of clans that held an outlook of professionalism in the game. However, Fumasu's humble and insightful personality, as well extended hand of friendship took FGR up by surprise. Eventually, Crusher designed the mod map Ilum for the Sith Academy RPG which indebted Fumasu to FGR and greatly expanded the generosity of an alliance. War with Sith Empire Apart of the deal in an alliance, FGR aided the Sith Academy RPG in their tough everlasting conflict with the Sith Empire. Although FGR did not specalize in the Hero Assault game-mode, Sith Empire didn't specalize in the Conquest game-mode as well. This brought FGR to utilize tactics of crashing Sith Empire servers and assisting the Sith Academy RPG on their server as gunner units or widely used units such as Maul and Aayla. FGR's conflict with Sith Empire was the final confrontation to war FGR would take in SWBFII. Inevitably, FGR's member-base grew tired of the game and migrated to other popular game series such as Call of Duty and Battlefield. Although the Sith Empire may assume they won the war, it is an everlasting conflict that will spar for an eternity--that will be resurrected when DICE's Star Wars Battlefront releases. The fighting will ensue. Notable Members =(FGR)=Stalker Founder of FGR, Chief-Commander (2 year term) Stalker founded and led FGR at it's birth for two years, designing the system of democracy thus enabling voting for leadership positions such as Commander and Chief-Commander. From his retirement of Chief-Commander and onward, Stalker served as an adviser to Crusher throughout his term serving in multiple clan wars afterwards--as well supporting the war effort against the Sith Empire. Stalker was an off-hand modder, creating several beautiful maps and weapon caches--as well impartially assisting the Sith Academy RPG in their war effort to repel the Sith Empire. =(FGR)=Crusher Commander of FGR Air Force, Chief-Commander (2 year term) Crusher served FGR as Commander of the Air Force division for several years until being elected as the Chief-Commander. Crusher was an active modder who supplied the Sith Academy RPG with the mod map Ilum, as well other pieces he designed off-hand. Crusher was apart of the delegation that declared war on Sith Empire as well assisting the Sith Academy RPG in their war effort. During the collapse of the Sith Academy RPG, Crusher and few remaining FGR attempted to resurrect the Sith Academy under the leadership of Sith Lord Darth Trigone, however could not compete with the Sith Empire in its super-power state. =(FGR)=Sentinel Commander of FGR Guerrilla Sentinel was a profoundly exceptional marksmen with excellent proficiency in combat and leadership. Though not serving a major part in FGR, Sentinel shed down his knowledge on the few that enlisted in the Guerrilla division as well keeping a keen eye on the well-being of his clan. Sentinel was an opposition supportive of the war against the Sith Empire. =(FGR)=Scorpion Commander of FGR Marines Scorpion was a tactical genius that aided in designing most FGR battle plans in war and is well-known as responsible for much of FGR's military success. Scorpion was a well-known opposition supportive of the war against the Sith Empire. Category:Clan __FORCETOC__